foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Celtic GlowWorms
::For a list of members of this faction, please see Category:Celtic GlowWorms. The Celtic GlowWorms are a faction of the Forever Knight fan community. They are fans of Celtic descent, or those with an interest in Celtic folklore and history. The name of the faction relates to Nick Knight's self-description, "I don't tan, I don't burn. I implode." The following statement of purpose was found on the front page of the faction website, and sums up the premise for the Celtic GlowWorms: Our Faction is open to any Forever Knight fans. We do try to tie all of this together, however we don't believe in limiting ourselves to one topic. In other words, we can discuss such serious topics as the various Celtic legends and the possible vampiric entities in Celtic culture. We can also ponder on what did LaCroix really do those missing 1,000 years (He probably visited Ireland, Wales, Scotland and England-- free food you know), Natalie's Irish roots, Nick's travels in Wales (despite the glaring historical inaccuracies in Queen of Harps), Janette's lovely Gaelic looks (Black Irish if you prefer), Screed's little-known talent for Irish dancing and the Highland Fling, and Schanke's secret desire for Haggis and good pipe and drum music. Shoot if we want we can even discuss what makeup works best for pale, washed-out folks such as ourselves. Brenda Bell recalls the faction: The "Glows" Although the original meaning of the word "glow" in the name of the faction referred to Nick's words, the faction members later elaborated on it:"Who Glows and Why?" ...for the purposes of the FORKNI-L/FKFIC-L War universe, [ ... ] all of us, and all of the regular (fictional) staff at the Fiendish Glow have a peculiar sort of bioluminescence that is undetected by most humans (not sure about the vamps, yet!) and by most surveillance equipment. Our glows are detectable by our special high-tech surveillance equipment (the stuff not generally available to the general public -- we use this equipment for recording anything from sensitive private meetings to social affairs) and also by those of us who have had direct or indirect contact with the Faer Folk on the astral plane. The following glows have been established for faction members: *Lora (TheLadyT): yellow-white, turns faintly neon-greenish while she's in the land of the Faer *Brenda: pale gray, turns pink when embarrassed; she turned blindingly-bright, visible-to-all neon green after contact with the Faer Ones and pretty much stayed that way through most of War 9 *MacHeather: Plaid *Pen: Tequila Sunrise Faction Headquarters The Fiendish Glow is a fictional pub on a street corner in downtown Toronto. The Celtic GlowWorms share it with another faction, the Tequila Fiends. Faction Websites * The Celtic GlowWorm Faction Page — Archived at http://web.archive.org/web/20050422212409/http://members.tripod.com/~celtic_glowworm/index.html * The Fiendish Glow Yahoo Groups * celtic_glowworm (Yahoo!Group) FK Wars With the other denizens of the Fiendish Glow, the Tequila Fiends, the Celtic GlowWorms took part in Wars Nine and Ten. See also: * Tequila Fiends * The Fiendish Glow References * Category:Fan Factions Category:Factions with other bases